


Tavern Escapades

by nightspark



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, oh my glob what have i written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightspark/pseuds/nightspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being cheeky with your favourite pirate was never without its secrets.</p><p>The rather loose and NSFW sequel to 'Bloody Pirates'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavern Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so feedback and comments would really be appreciated! This is a bit of a loose sequel to 'Bloody Pirates' :P

It was becoming more and more frequent. In fact, it was pretty much routine.

It had started off as a bit of a tipsy escapade. Drinks were on Thatch, after he had successfully plundered three Spanish galleons. And of course, with Blackbeard himself leading this party, Nassau was bright, loud, drunk and in incredibly high spirits.

You were around a table with some of your favourite pirates, the top of the list being James Kidd. It was blatant to almost every pirate in Nassau that the two of you were somewhat attracted to each other; and as the night wore on, and the drinks kept flowing, your banter with him soon became filled with flirting and your shy nudges soon into gentle touches. 

And so, when the party was at its loudest, James Kidd laced his fingers with yours and gave you the sexiest and most fulfilling smile you had ever seen. Five minutes later your back hit the wall of a hut not far from the party and your lips had finally, finally,  _finally_ met with his. 

Needless to say, Edward Kenway found your reaction priceless when he brought attention to the colourful bruises all over your neck the very next day. 

The same thing happened at the next loud celebration, and the next one, and the one after that, until you both just met at the tavern almost every night to talk and drink and laugh and kiss each other senseless.

As your evening hangouts were becoming more and more frequent, so too were your daytime ones. Even Rackham, in all his drunken stupor commented that both you and Kidd spent an awful lot of time together. Be it drinking, teaming up for games with other pirates, and even siting by the beach, reading. Thatch too was quite surprised when he found you holding a sword the way it was _supposed_ to be held: with a strong grip and a stance ready to slaughter. When he asked how you knew how to hold a sword, you simply smiled and said that Kidd had taught you.

It never really occurred to you the amount of time you were spending with the young pirate. Rackham had slurred out one night: 

‘Oi Kidd, why don’t you just go and marry her?’ 

You felt rather uncomfortable at such a remark. The slightly strained look on Kidd’s face gave away the same reaction. Before either of you could respond, Charles Vane, with a good five bottles of rum in him, roared: 

‘No one’s got time for marriage, yer bastard! 'The hell gets married in Nassau? Goddamn pirates…we gotta go and fuck the ships…’ 

The whole tavern burst out laughing, and you were grateful that question was avoided. You simply just enjoyed being around James, that this time spent with one another didn’t need some kind of label to officiate it. You loved James Kidd’s presence. And it seemed to be that he loved yours, likewise.  

So for all the time and attention you had shared with James Kidd, it didn’t take long for you to find out his secret. 

About a month after he had first given you those embarrassing marks on your neck, you both were again at the tavern, though sitting a little away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Kidd had dragged a chair to the very corner, and perched you up upon his lap, as you straddled his hips between your thighs.

It was well into the night, and probably everyone at the tavern wouldn’t remember the memories they were making by morning. Still, it didn’t really matter. In the last week or so, neither of you really bothered to hide what you did. After all, most of Nassau knew about you two.

Your lips were on his, as one of your hands clutched the collar of his jacket, the other loosely hanging over the top of the chair. Kidd wasted no time in snaking his hand under your shirt, using the tips of his fingers to draw circles around your waist. His fingers were ghosting so gently across your skin, that they left a trail of goosebumps afterward. It made you shudder, as your face heated up. You had to break your lips from his to somehow compose yourself.

‘You alright?’ he snickered, lowering his head to place chaste kisses down your neck.

‘Mm’ you sighed.

You felt him smile against your neck. Your cheeks were practically burning, and your head was spinning in the slightest, as your grip on him tightened in an attempt to anchor yourself. It felt like you’d melt if you didn’t hold onto him somehow. 

His kisses soon turned to nibbles and bites, drawing out quiet gasps from you, as he made a smooth line down your neck. The closer he was to your breasts, the more you could feel a heat growing between you legs; But he’d only stop right where you cleavage had started.

 _‘Fucking pirate tease,’_ you thought, as you tangled your fingers into his dark hair, pushing your breasts closer to his face, hell, just pushing into him so both your bodies could be even closer. That in turn had made him playfully pinch your ass. On instinct, you jolted up.

‘Owww,’ you whined, rubbing the spot where he pinched you. 'The hell was that for?’ 

‘To get you to calm down!’ he grinned.

The slightly irritated look on your face made his grin turn into a chuckle.

‘...Eager are we? Don’t worry,’ he smiled, bringing you back closer to him, as his nose skimmed the side of your neck. ‘We’ll get there soon’. 

His lips then touched your neck, as he dragged the skin between his lips. He began to suck at your neck, causing your body arch into him. You gave a loud gasp.

‘J-Jaysus, Kidd,’ you breathed.

Him sucking on your neck was doing nothing to quell the growing heat between your legs. The laughing and chatter from the rest of the tavern only a few metres ahead of you, were becoming less and less relevant, as all your mind could do was focus on him. 

Kidd bit and sucked at a particular spot on your neck, right near your collarbone. Your fingers dug into his shirt in response. He knew exactly what he was doing, especially when he found out on that first night how that spot had drawn out endless moans from you. The man took great joy in teasing the hell out of you, and all you could possibly do was feel the pleasure shoot straight to your core.

God, he wouldn’t even let you move from your fucking position either. You could practically feel yourself getting wet and your clit screaming for attention. You wanted him to grind against you, you wanted him to put those god damn lips on your tits, you wanted him to just finally fucking _enter_ you, but jaysus this man loved to take his damn time. And all he had to do was play with your neck.

You brought your hips closer to him, groaning as your clit bumped into his belt buckle. He gasped at that, his lips leaving your neck as he looked up at you, daring you to continue. A little _too_ innocently, you gave him a chaste kiss on his lips, and then his cheek.

‘…James?’ you murmured.

His devious hands ran up and down your sides, only to settle them under your shirt, where he held you gently. 

‘Aye?’ he replied.

You looked him square in the eye, biting your lip as you laced your fingers with one of his hands.

‘I…I want you.’ You mumbled. To your surprise, he raised his eyebrows in faux confusion.

‘Oh?’ he smiled. 

Stupid. Bloody. Tease.

Your cheeks were practically burning. You wanted to say it, but you found yourself getting rather embarrassed.

‘Is that all?’ he smirked, trying so hard to contain his laughter.

You looked away, biting your lip.

‘You know what I want,'

‘Then say it,’ he murmured.

You slowly turned back to face him. Using his hands that were holding yours to steady yourself, you brought your lips to his ear.

‘I…’

His thumb rubbed over your fingers rather affectionately, as you could feel his slight rum-stained breath fan over the back of your neck. Taking a deep breath to quell your spinning head, you felt every bit of self-control leaving you. From his rough grip, playful smirks and those dark, teasing eyes of his, you soon found yourself whispering in his ear:

‘James Kidd,’ you almost growled, ‘I want you to make me scream. I want to feel those hands of yours over every single inch of my body. James, I want you in me…I…I…’ you felt your cheeks redden as you suddenly realised what you were saying. Cheeks ablaze you murmured in his ear. 

‘…I want you to fuck me.’

 You felt a wave of butterflies hit you as you let out those words. Even in the dim light from the corner of the tavern you could see the rosy stain appear on James’ face. With his eyes never leaving yours, he leaned up as he kissed you, pulling gently on your bottom lip. You felt the hand you were holding leave, as he moved his calloused fingers over your pants, only to ease them down under the waistband. 

You gasped as you felt his fingers ghost around your inner thighs, dragging them slowly to your core. He took his time as he then slowly dragged his middle finger over your slit, relishing the look on your face, as you bit back any moans that were begging to escape you.

‘Christ, you’re wet,’ he murmured.

‘Wh-What did you expect?’ you breathed, giving a timid smile as you felt another finger dip under.

His fingers traced your core gently, brushing over and exploring both your vagina and clit. They then slid down to slide into you, but he’d only just press in the tips of his fingers. 

‘More,’ you whined, trying to sink down onto his fingers. 

‘Wait,’ he responded, as you shook you head.

‘Don’t you fucking tease—Ohhh’

You moaned, as he shut you up by sliding a whole finger inside you. He tried to let out a chuckle, but it only turned into a gasp as your walls clenched around him. You tried to move your hips against his fingers but he stopped you. 

‘Wait…don’t move. Or they’ll notice.’ He gave a small glance and gestured toward the tables only several metres away from the little chair you two were sharing.   

You tried to look back but he wouldn’t let you, as you felt the sides of his fingers gently rub against the walls of your clit. His movements were gradually getting smoother as his fingers became smothered with the juices that were leaking out from you. You groaned. It was almost painful how you couldn’t rock your hips against his. Ever-so slowly, he moved them faster, and you could both hear the slapping sound of your juices being coated all over your core by his fingers. 

Kidd let out the quietest of groans, as you focused to stop yourself from screaming. Your head fell into the crook of his neck, using it as an anchor to muffle your moans and to keep your hips from moving.

‘Oh fuck,’ you whimpered, feeling his fingers move faster against your clit. 

You could sense your orgasm building up as he let one finger slide inside you, while leaving the other to continue nudging your nub.

Your face left his neck as you couldn’t help but bump your hips just once against his fingers.

‘O-Oi,’ he warned, but you ignored him.

‘Harder.’ you whined, as you smashed your lips against his, feeling their pace quicken. With several strokes of his lithe fingers, your vision blurred as you came undone.

You moaned as his fingers gradually slowed down. Burying your face burying back into his neck, you gave him chaste kisses along his collarbone as your legs trembled from your orgasm.

You sighed, as James took his hand out from under you. He pecked your nose gently, then brought his fingers to his lips, as he sucked them.

‘Mm. You taste a little salty.’ He chuckled.

You giggled, kissing his cheek and settling yourself more comfortably on his lap, so that he could cuddle you. His chest was warm and with your ear pressed against him, you could hear his heart beat. Lazily tracing the patterns on the collar of his coat, your fingers ended up tapping in time with the rhythm of his heart, as you yawned.

‘Looks like we weren’t caught.’ He drawled. 

You hummed in response, enjoying his scent of gunpowder and liquor. It was so typically Kidd.

Your fingers soon dragged their way to the green ink all over his chest. Something you really loved about the pirates that were around you were their stories. You particularly loved it when they told you stories about their tattoos. Some had been the result of a drunken evening. Others were ones pirates did to themselves; some were done before they had even set sail for the Caribbean. Tattoos for lovers, tattoos for families, tattoos for events, tattoos done to impress, the list was endless.

You smiled fondly as you traced the centre of James’ tattoo, seeing his chest rise and fall with his breathing. This was nice. Nassau was always humid, but there was a splendid midnight breeze around the area, and you could hear all your mates roaring and yelling and laughing just around the corner. You sighed as you brought your fingers under James’ shirt, drawing circles around his stomach and dragging them up towards his chest. Everything was so peaceful—

You froze. James did the same.

You gave a small blink as you felt the giddy, lazy daze you were in melt into something more alert. Once again your fingers dragged themselves around the side of his chest, hitting into something like a soft mound and causing him to tense up under your touch. You sat up a little.

…James Kidd...had breasts? 

You cupped the breast, running your thumb over their nipple, as you sat up and looked at Kidd. 

‘…A-Are you?...You’re…?’

And for the first time ever, you found James avoiding your gaze.

He looked to the side, as he bit his thumb.

‘…Mm.’

Kidd didn’t even need to say a word. The pirate who had stolen your heart was a woman.

Regret. Pain. Worry. Those were just a few of the emotions written blatantly across her head. You yourself were a little confused too. Sure, James had always been a little smaller than the likes of Thatch or Kenway or Vane but it had never really hit you to think that he was a woman. 

And when you saw the painful look on her beautiful face, you couldn’t help but think what the fuss was about. It didn’t really change anything. The memories you had were the same, and so were all the fun times and moments between you both. The hours you spent playing around on the beach, wandering around Nassau and laughing with your mates meant too much to you. To give that all up purely because of her being a woman came off as almost trivial. To actually have feelings for someone in this messy world of piracy, and to suddenly give it up, didn’t sit well with you.

However, something that was nagging you was…well who exactly was she? James Kidd is obviously not her real name. Was she still related to William Kidd? Did piracy run through her veins? Never once leaving her lap you straightened yourself up a little and looked down at her.

‘Wait so...if you’re not the son of William Kidd…are you his daughter?’

It seemed like a logical explanation, but you crossed it off when you saw the smallest of smiles appeared on her face. Shaking her head and giving a hint of a grin, she finally turned to look up at you.

‘No silly,’ she chuckled, pinching your arm playfully. ‘My name is Mary. Mary Read.’

Mary Read.

You smiled as she said her name, as you suddenly felt a lot closer to her than before. You knew that you should probably be feeling something akin to shock or even anger and hurt, but none of those emotions were hitting you. Instead, you found your cheeks heating up. And all she said was her real name.

You sat up a little, gently bumping her forehead with yours, and smiling down at her. A little hesitant, her hands went around you into a loose hug.

However there was still another small doubt on your mind. It didn’t take much to realise that disguising herself as a man was necessary to climb the ranks of pirates here in the Caribbean. Obviously she had a cover. And you couldn’t help but think whether you were a part of that cover. If she had you around for a lover, then people would be less inclined to question her gender.

‘Mary Read, I have a question,’ you murmured, taking note that it would probably take a while for you to warm up to calling her that. She looked up as you had to quell the butterflies hitting your stomach as a result of her piercing gaze. 

‘...Do…Do you love me?’ you muttered.

Her eyes widened in the slightest. What the hell was going on in that thick head of yours? Did you honestly think that all those hours spent on you and being around you were all made up as some kind of cover? For Christ’s sake. However, even though she felt offended by that. It was nonetheless a reasonable thought. She knew the lengths other female pirates had taken to hide the gender, and they did stretch out to this extent. Even beyond. 

She murmured your name, and shook her head.

‘My feelings have always been sincere.’

You felt the butterflies that were stirring within you calm down, as smiled.

That was honestly, all you needed to hear, as you laced your fingers with hers.

‘Good.’ You grinned.

However, now it was Mary’s turn to doubt in the slightest. Giving a small frown she raised an eyebrow.

‘… you honestly don’t care?’ she asked.

You were taking this incredibly easily. To be fair, Mary had been expecting you to leave if you had ever found out who she really was. But she had been met with absolutely no opposition. Not even any questioning over the situation, over her gender…

Her thoughts paused as you simply gave a small shrug.

‘You’re still you,’ you smiled, ‘And besides, what’s a pirate without their secrets? It doesn’t really change anything in my opinion…Does anyone else know?’

‘No, they don’t,’ she replied.

‘I won’t tell--’

‘I know.’ She smiled.

 You gave a small sigh and looked down at her, running a finger over her lip and tapping it ever- so gently.

‘I guess…I guess the only difference I’m seeing is that the first person to make me cum in public was a woman, and not a man.’

As Mary saw the rather serious look on your face when you said those words, the tension on her face dropped entirely as she burst out laughing. Jaysus, trust you to say something like that. 

She laughed some more as she pulled you toward her, both of you clumsily bumping your noses. You smiled at her happy face, seeing all that initial worry disappear. 

‘Mary?’ you murmured gently

‘Mm?’

‘I love you.’

She looked at you and smiled. 

‘Good.’ She replied, sealing your words with a kiss.


End file.
